


DRO; Dangan Ronpa Online

by Izuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Sword Art Online
Genre: Dangan Ronpa in Sword Art Online, F/M, Will add more relationships when i think of them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it would be like to be in a game? Now Thousands of people have been trapped in the game Sword Art Online. If they die in the game, they die in real life. all hope rests on someone clearing the game and freeing everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRO; Dangan Ronpa Online

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a SAO fanfic, so i thought i'd stay in my comfort zone and use the characters i'm more familiar with. I hope you enjoy the story of Sword Art Online using Dangan Ronpa characters. I'll try my hardest to keep them in character while also fitting the story!

Announcer: The hype is real everyone. I’m standing outside of a completely normal game store, but I might as well be at any game store right now! People are lined up for miles hoping to get a copy of the world’s most anticipated game Sword Art Online, or SAO for devoted gamers. The game is coming out in a few minutes to the general public, but a select few have already got copies, these range from the most diehard gamers, to some of the richest people alive. The creator Chihiro Fujisaki has sent these copies out personally.

I turn off the television and hook up my nervegear.

Chiaki: Bro, we’re going to see Peko’s match! We’ll tell you how it went when we get back!

I watch out the window as the car pulls away. I look to the disk on my desk, a copy of the exclusive early release of SAO. I don’t really want to miss Peko’s match…but she told me to play first so I could show her how later when she picks up her copy from the mail. I put the game in the nervegear, and put it on. I make sure to get comfortable in my bed and look at the ceiling.

Me: Link start.

The screen comes on and soon my mind is sent into the game. A quick character setup was required, so I made this character look like me. I only changed my name. As for the points, I distributed them all evenly. Most people see that as suicide, but for now, it’s fine. It’s just base stats anyway. The only disappointment is that the only hairstyle close to mine was only half the length of my hair in real life. As soon as I log into the world, I find myself in a beautiful city. The NPCs all look real, and there are some other players in as well.

Me: Better than I expected.

I walk out of town and look around…there’s a guy getting beaten by a boar. Before his Hp reaches zero, I cut the boar down and look over him. His screen name is Mako. His hair is short and light brown and his eyes are hazel. I pick him up by his shirt and set him back on his feet.

Me: Having trouble?

Mako: Hahaha…Yeah. I don’t…know how to equip weapons.  
Me: How does someone like you get an advance copy?

Mako: I went to high school with the creator, and his assistant Junko. All of us that were in his class got an early copy…but I think I’m the only one that has nervegear.

I give a sigh and shake my head.

Me: This isn’t going to be fun if you don’t know how to fight. Just wave your finger and the menu will come up. You can equip your basic weapons that way.

Mako: Ah, thanks…Hmm…Exiled one?

Me: Oh…Ha-ha, it’s pronounced Izuru. My sister picked it as my user name for the first game we played together…when I became a NEET.

Mako: So you’re-

Me: Nah, I made some friends and stopped being a NEET…it’s just a habit now. And she gets happy when I use it.

Mako: I see…Well anyways, thank you.

He gives a bright smile, and I chuckle.

Me: I haven’t shown you anything yet. Once you equip your sword, I’ll show you how to use skills.

Mako: Oh, thanks!

The endeavor takes a full two hours to explain, and for him to be able to do it…Is…this his first Nervegear game?

Me: Have you never used a Nervegear before Mako?

Mako: Huh? Not at all. I only got it this morning so I could use the copy I got.

I smirk.

Me: Well…we’re all noobs at one point in time. There was a time when my sister could beat me at everything, but now the odds are fifty/fifty.

Mako: That’s cool…Ah! I have a business meeting in an hour!

He opens the menu.

Mako: Huh? Where’s the log out button?

Me: What are you talking about it’s right-

I open my menu and stop…It’s gone.

Me: That’s strange.

A message appears in front of me.

Message: All players to the town at once.

And just like that, both me and Mako were teleported to the town, along with every other player in the game. Everyone looked around in confusion, until the sky was blotted out with pink warning hexagons, and they started to bleed out some sort of vile black and red goo. The goo amassed itself into a giant cloaked figure with a hood hiding it’s face. It floated in front of us, as if some sort of god.

Cloaked figure: Hello and welcome to Sword Art Online! My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, the creator. As you may have noticed, the log out buttons have disappeared. I wish to inform you that this is no mistake, as you won’t be leaving!

Whispers erupt throughout the town.

Chihiro: You see I have set this game up in a special way. If you were to say…be killed by a monster…or even another player…you won’t respawn. Nor will you wake up in the outside world. If your avatar is destroyed, or someone were to try and take off your Nervegear, it would send an electric pulse powerful enough to fry a human’s brain directly into your skull. To put it simply, if you die in the game, you die in real life.

The whispers turn into audible shouts of fear and anger.

Chihiro: Now hold on. There is a way to escape. If anyone were to beat the game, then you’d all be free to go. You just have to transverse the hundred floors of Aincraid and defeat the final boss! To commemorate your new life here in Aincraid, I have given each of you a special one-time only event item. I hope you all enjoy your new lives!

And with that the giant specter fades away, and everyone starts to check their inventories. It’s a mirror.

Mako: What’s it do?

As soon as he asked, the mirrors began to glow. I reflexively shut my eyes, and when the light fades I open them.

Me: Are you alright Mako?

I turn to face him, seeing a man shorter than me with light brown, spiky hair, and an ahoge sticking out of the top of his head.

Me: Mako?

He looks at me and nods, amazed by something. I look back to the mirror and find my own face. My real face. I look behind me, and my hair is just as long as it is in real life.

Me: H-How…?

It seems like we’re not the only ones. Everyone else is confused as well.

Me: So…if we die in the game…we die in real life?

I turn to Mako.

Me: We have to get to the next town as quickly as possible.

Mako: But…I was supposed to meet some other friends here. They’ve never used Nervegear either, so they won’t be able to protect themselves.

Me: …How many?

Mako: Three-

Me: That’s too many. We could afford to take one or two more, but it would be too dangerous if a member slowed us down.

Mako: B-But…

Me: Show them what I showed you.

I turn away from him and start walking away.

Me: Five is too big a target, even four is pushing it.

I switch to running, and am soon out of town, on the path to the next one. I keep my sword drawn as I run, taking out any wolf that tries to attack me.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far? Leave your comments, and drop a Kudos!


End file.
